


Please Do Something

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [33]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Coma, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Chase has a one-sided conversation with Jack.





	Please Do Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was done a couple of days ago but figured I should keep it a bit and edit it every now and then. Behold the finished piece

His fingers linked together, coming to the back of his neck to cradle it. Tipping his chair back onto the two back legs, Chase propped his feet onto the side of the bed with unusual gentleness, making sure he didn’t disturb the individual tucked neatly beneath the white sheets.

He never did like those sheets. There were no wrinkles (Schneep having compulsively smoothed every single one out every time he changes them when he has nothing to do). They looked too clinical, too perfect–like they weren’t lived in. It was just further proof that his best friend haven’t moved in over a year.

He messed with the sheets a bit like usual, to make it more… more… oh why does it even matter if he didn’t like them? Not like Jack cares at all. He smoothed them back out, trying to replicate Schneep’s flawless work before. He quickly found out that he couldn’t match it and left a few small wrinkles. Maybe Schneep kept them perfectly smooth so he could tell if Jack moved or not… 

He peered at his friend’s still facial features, trying to see if anything had changed before giving up and slumping back into his seat, the chair tilting backwards dangerously. He didn’t care about the hazard particularly though. Of course… why would anything have changed?

Seeing Jack like this had been really weird the first couple of weeks. Chase had half expected him to spring up one day, screaming about how he needed to make a video. Now at least it was expected… but it still was _wrong_. It never would be right. No matter how long he stayed like this. Jack was the lively, energetic one. Now he was lying in a hospital bed, too still and pale to be merely sleeping with IV tubes running into his arms, an oxygen mask strapped to his face, and the steady beeping of the heart monitor in the background.

Chase cleared his throat—like he always did—before starting to speak to his friend, who, never responded. That was fine though. Maybe, just maybe, he could hear him.

“Hey Jack, it’s me again. Yeah, I know, you’re probably sick of me at this point but you can’t do anything about it unless you wake up,” he half joked with a grin and a chuckle so fake it made him cringe. His eyes were trained on his comatose friend to see if anything changed. A shift, a twitch, _anything_ …

Chase’s grin dropped immediately upon no change. He pushed the brim of his hat back and drug his hands down his face with a tired sigh. “Hey man, fair enough. It wasn’t my best joke.”

A long, uncomfortable moment of silence. The sound of the heart monitor was the only noise for a long period of time, grating on Chase’s nerves. Could it just shut up for one goddamn moment!?

He backtracked his thoughts with a shake of his head. No, no, no… he didn’t want that. That’d mean…

He let his head fall back against the wall with a thump, eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling as he whispered softly, “Christ… can you even hear me? Or am I just an idiot…? Probably the second one…”

He raised his voice from a whisper to a conversational tone. “I mean, like, the movies always talk about being in a coma is like you’re having an out of body experience… you’re conscious but a ghost or something? I kind of hope not—that sounds lonely… and I really don’t want you to see how much time I’ve spent by your side and cried,” He huffed. That’d be embarrassing for Jack to see what a mess he was.

“Or is it just like sleeping? Just… not really feeling anything and when you wake up it’ll feel like no time has passed for you? Or when you wake up will it be really disorienting and confusing?” He couldn’t imagine either things happening. Jack waking up and expecting it to be August 2017 or him waking up and panicking because he didn’t know what day it was.

He let his eyes flit down to Jack’s oddly peaceful expression. “Do you dream in a coma? Good dreams or nightmares? Or do you relive memories, thinking it’s your first time going through them? Is everything okay in your mind? Do you… do you know you’re in a coma? Do you know something’s wrong? Are you aware you’re trapped in a coma and can’t get out? Do you even remember anything? Do you… do you…” He couldn’t bring himself to ask the question.

_Do you even want to wake up?_

Chase let out a shuddering breath, swallowing hard before wiping at his eyes absentmindedly, irritated at the dampness in his eyes.

He stopped talking for a while, letting his thoughts ruminate for a bit.

“Why won’t you just wake up already?” Chase muttered softly. “We’re all here, taking care of you and waiting every day for something to happen but you never move. Marv’s tried so hard to reach out to you and Jem and I have tried to do so as well. We’re doing everything we can and nothing’s working,” his voice died back down to a rasp.

“Do something… please do something. Fucking anything. _Please…”_

Jack didn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I really like writing coma fics.


End file.
